BOM6: Czarna Dziura
Part 1 - Nie mógł tego przetrwać, ja miałem zabezpieczenia, ale on? On jest podatny na anielską magię, którą używam, musiał zginąć - powiedział Koth w ludzkiej formie Radny spojrzał na okolicę. Jego niszczycielska magia doprowadziła ją do wyglądu pustyni z niewielką roślinnością, która i tak się paliła. Mężczyzna wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po polach zniszczenia. Nie miał sił nieść anielskich ostrzy, więc ciągnął je za sobą. Nagle zauważył, że ktoś poruszył się pośród ogni. - No nie, to chyba jakieś żarty, to nie możliwe, aby to przetrwał - dopowiedział radny - Oj żebyś się nie zdziwił - mówiąc to, Apocalipsus wstał. Nadal był w swojej prawdziwej formie, formie demona. Wycelował w przeciwnika swoje szczypce, w których zaczęła się szybko gromadzić potężna energia - Wkurzyłeś mnie i to bardzo Apocalipsus 3U/920U Koth 1U - Holy Shield - Oko Apokalipsy Demon wystrzelił energią, którą nagromadził i mimo tarczy, jego przeciwnik został wgnieciony głęboko w ziemię. - Kradzież mocy - ledwo wypowiedział Koth i nagle liczniki zmieniły swoje wartości Apocalipsus 3U/20U Koth 10U - Co za wredota - dodał Apocalipsus - To nie koniec - powiedział Koth i nagle zaczął wypowiadać dziwne słowa i smoła w jego ręcę zmieniła się w energię, która wystrzeliła w demona. Od razu przyjął ludzką formę. - Co do? Aahhh, sprawił że jestem w ludzkiej formie, nawet gdybym odnowił swoje punkty to i tak nie będę posiadał moich odporności i absorpcji, ten robak się przygotował. Dlatego tak długo był taki łatwy do pokonania, analizował mnie i moje ruchy, wszystko co się dało. A gdy nadszedł czas, uderzył. Sprytna bestia, obym nie miał więcej takich przeciwników, muszę się go pozbyć w trybie natychmiastowym, Oroshu dawno nie miał rozrywki, później będę musiał się zająć Gotfrydem i Katschamandem, to niebezpieczny duet legendarnego obrońcy ziemi i zbyt chytrego pomniejszego demona. Ale na razie czas na mój ruch, Szabla Zatracenia, aktywacja. - Co? Ta szabla ma dodatkową moc? - O tak Demon od razu rzucił się na swojego przeciwnika. Zaczęła się walka na miecze. Niestety demon miał dodatkowo zatrute asasyńskie ostrze, które nosił w pochwie wraz z szablą. Obaj świetnie znali się na szermierce, więc pojedynek zapowiadał się ciekawy. Apocalipsus ruszył z ostrzem trzymanym w drugą stroną przed siebie i szablą "powiewającą" z tyłu. Koth przyjął postawę i lekko skrzyżował miecze. Gdy demon dobiegł, radny od razu próbował jednym mieczem zaatakować odsłoniony brzuch przeciwnika, drugi miecz zostawił do parowania ciosów. Apocalipsus używając dobrze rozciągniętego i dosyć silnego ciała, skoczył i odbił się od barku przeciwnika. Spróbował wraz z obrotem ciąć Kotha, ale ten instynktownie wykonał przed siebie skok z przewrotem, dzięki czemu uniknął zranienia. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie i skrzyżowali broń w prawych rękach. Zaczęli chodzić dookoła pola bitwy, a broń nadal była skrzyżowana. Demon patrzył się na przeciwnika z denerwującym uśmieszkiem. Radny zdawał się mieć stoicki wyraz twarzy. Chodzili tak przez około 3 minuty, aż człowieka zaczęła boleć ręka. Postanowił zrobić obrót z taką siłą, żeby uderzenie w szablę wychyliło ją w jego lewą stronę na tyle, by przeciwnik był odsłoniony. W czasie wykonywania tego obrotu, musiał zablokować zatrute ostrze przeciwnika, ale w tym czasie przeciwnik odsunął szablę na tyle, by mógł nią znów swobodnie atakować. Nagle demon rzucił zatrutym ostrzem, a gdy Koth się uchylił, Apocalipsus uderzył z całych sił szablą w jego plecy. Mężczyzna zdążył je zasłonić swoją metalową ręką, jednak pojawiła się duża rysa i małe pęknięcie. Gdy demon podnosił Szablę Zatracenia, błyskawicznie potężny ładunek elektryczny przeszedł z szabli, przez pęknięcie, do ciała Kotha, którego mocno wstrząsnęło. Gdy chciał go uderzyć, on wyzwolił z siebie moc i kula ognia trafiła demona prosto w twarz. Kiedy kłęby dymu opadły mu z oczu, nie widział przeciwnika. - Gdzie się chowasz tchórzu? - krzyknął Apocalipsus - Nie masz szans - A ty nie masz równowagi - powiedział Koth, jednak demon nie był w stanie namierzyć, skąd dobiegał głos. Miał wrażenie, jakby słyszał go w głowie. Nagle spod piasku wyskoczył Koth, który złapał Apocalipsus za nogi i podniósłszy go, rzucił nim o ziemię. Demonowi wypadła zarówno szabla, jak i ostrze z rąk. - Ty frajerze, Błyskawiczna Uwarunkowana Pieczęć Oka, aktywacja - Co to? - Ta pieczęć na twojej duszy pozwala mi cię widzieć, nie ważne czy masz kamuflaż czy nie, a teraz - skończywszy mówić, nagle stał nad przeciwnikiem. Koth zdążył jedynie wstać na tyle, by być w pozycji klęczącej na jedno kolano. - aaaaa, moja noga - wykrzyczał - Co jest? - Black Hole - wykrzyczał demon i nagle wytworzyła się w jego rękach czarna dziura, a gdy nią rzucił w przeciwnika, wessała go i następnie wessała sama siebie - Pozbyłem się tej drzazgi w oku, ciekawe jak szybko Oroshu go zdewastuje, hehehehe - zakończył Apocalipsus Part 2 Koth spadał w nieskończoną otchłań. Ku jego zdziwieniu nagle o coś uderzył. Gdy wstał, obejrzał się po okolicy. Dostrzegł, że stoi na niczym. Widział od czasu do czasu przechodzące stwory, które emitowały światło, aby mogły coś widzieć. Sam widział w ciemnościach, bo jego prawe oko było transplantowane po tym, gdy swoje stracił, tak samo jak prawą część twarzy i prawą rękę. Jego nowe oko, było okiem elfa, więc bez problemu widział wszystko. Zauważył nawet, że są tu ściany, tak samo jak podłoga, zrobione z niczego, ale posiadające siłę, aby zatrzymać ciało poruszające się naprzód. Wstał i spostrzegł, że już go nie boli noga. - Nie wierzę, że tak skończę. Zesłany do wymiaru stworzonego przez Lunariona dla łotrów - powiedział Koth - Nie zginiesz tak żałośnie - odrzekł jakiś głos z oddali. Koth dostrzegł, że on także jest niczym, ale mimo to posiada siłę materialnego ciała. - Kim jesteś? - spytał Koth - Ja? Jestem rozwiązaniem zagadek. Jestem tym, który pomoże ci się stąd wyrwać. Widzimy twój potencjał. Przydasz się naszemu panu - gdy mówił ostatnie słowa, rzucił się na niego sześcioręki kamienny człowiek, jednak Koth błyskawicznie uniknął ciosu robiąc krok w prawo, złapał przeciwnika za rękę i przerzucił go przez ramię. - Tak, ale nie. Widzę co z was za ziółka, jesteście pokroju Apocalipsusa. - Apocalipsusa? Znasz go? - Może i znam, a może i nie znam, po co wam to wiedzieć? - Nieważne, do zobaczenia tajemniczy przybyszu - zakończył głos i zaraz postać odeszła, wraz z kamiennym człowiekiem. - Hej ty, tak ty, nazywasz się Koth, prawda? - spytał się kolejny głos. Koth szybko go namierzył, to był złoty bakugan. - Cześć, jesteś złotym bakuganem? Czytałem o was, jesteś praworządny i w dodatku potężny jako złoty bakugan - rzekł Koth - Tak tak, chcesz się stąd wydostać, prawda? Mam pomysł, musimy pokonać tutejszego mistrza Oroshu i wykorzystać jego energię Oroshu do otworzenia portalu, uciekniemy a jego samego wraz z tymi sługusami zła zostawimy tutaj - A zdradzisz mi swoje imię? - spytał Koth - Jestem Lunarion - odpowiedział Na te słowa Koth zemdlał z wrażenia. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex